Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 10: Winry's Revenge
by 1942
Summary: After over ten years, The Lightning re-summons the bounty hunter/hitman-like demon Bounty Hitman, who is truly responsible for killing Yuriy Rockbell and Sarah Rockbell once again to finish the job! Kill Winry! But when Winry took a nap after lashing out at her family, The Lightning casts a spell on her that if she kills Bounty Hitman, she'll turn into a demon forever!


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 10: Winry's Revenge

Episode 10

"Winry's Revenge"

NOTE #1: The season 1 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 7:01 AM

At the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the attic, Trisha, in her normal clothes, who is leaning on the wall while crossing her arms, tells Alphonse, who is also in his normal clothes and sitting on its table, to check on the pictures of The Angry Bomber, Educatia and The Murder Burger, which all have red x's marked over them in the table's middle cabinet with a red pen, if they're safe. "Alphonse, check on the demons that we've killed." Trisha said as she creates a spiritual computer screen that shows The Angry Bomber, Educatia and The Murder Burger with red x's marked over them, then Alphonse gets the keys to the table's middle cabinet from his left side pocket with his left hand and uses it to open the table's middle cabinet, then overviews them with his hands, with the screen only showing his hands. "All present and accounted for." Alphonse replied offscreen as he puts the pictures back in the middle cabinet, locks it again and puts the key back in his left side pocket, with only his hands and left hip being shown. Downstairs, in the living room, Maes and Trisha Jr., who are barefoot and still in their pajamas, are sitting on the coach and watching TV with Den, with Rosie peacefully asleep in her crib upstairs in the nursery. Back upstairs, in the master bedroom, Edward, who is barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, is lazily moaning and sleeping until Happy Cat is ready to work his twisted magic again. **"HA! HA! HA! HAPPY CAT SAY YOU'RE A LAZY, OVERSLEPT BOY!"** Happy Cat exclaimed as the time on his belly changes from 7:01 AM to 7:02 AM, then the scene cuts to Edward's annoyed face, which actually angered Happy Cat. **"HA! HA! HA! IF YOU CAN'T BE ACTIVE AND WELL SLEPT, I'LL JUST DRAG ACROSS THE HALL AND THROW YOU INTO THE LIVING ROOM!"**

Happy Cat exclaimed as he drags an almost awake Edward out of bed and across the hall until finally throwing him off the staircase, making the latter wail comically in pain as this made Happy Cat laugh and Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den gasp in concern. "Woah! That's gonna leave a mark!" Maes gasped as he, Trisha Jr., Den, Alphonse, Trisha and Den come to Edward's aid to help him lift back up, to which they do, making him yawn afterwards. "Why are you guys up so early?" Edward asked tiredly as he looks at Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Den. "It's not early, Ed." Den replied as he shakes his head. "Hey, guys! I'll go make us some orange juice!" Alphonse said as he points his right thumb backwards at the kitchen over his right shoulder., then heads to the kitchen itself to make some orange juice for the family, but Edward notices that Winry is absent. "Where's Winry?" Edward asked as he looks around and there is no trace of his wife. "Training as usual." Trisha replied with a smirk as she nods and looks at Edward, who seems to be a bit worried about Winry's safety.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 7:02 AM

In the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Winry, in her boxing clothes and wearing black half-finger tactical boxing gloves, with her pink winter jacket and a small pink towel on the ice and snow-covered ground, not caring about the ice-cold weather, is furiously punching and twirl kicking a rope that she tied to the branch of a tree and pretends it's The Lightning, all while the screen moves to the right, then only her fists are seen punching the rope. After a few punches and kicks, Winry backs away slightly and angrily gets into her fighting posture while breathing heavily and afterwards the screen zooms in on the rope, The Lightning is laughing at her with his Xenomorph teeth showing, then fades away, though this still infuriated Winry as a close up of her right fist and left fist clunching and growls furiously. After that, Winry furiously starts to punch and twirl kick the rope even harder and faster, with a brief close up of her sexy breasts, then her entire, sweaty body is seen pushing her training too far, easily getting exhausted, collapsing back-first on the tree and pants in pure exhaustion. Once her training was finished, she takes off her half-finger tactical boxing gloves and gets her small pink towel and wipes the sweat off her sexy body with it, then wearily thinks of her parents. "Mom...Dad..." Winry muttered as she was about to have a flashback of her parents.

Rockbell Automail, Resembool, Amestris – July 17, 1988 7:45 PM

In a flashback of Rockbell Automail, outside its front entrance, on a foreshadowing sunset, Yuriy, who is holding a brown briefcase in his left hand and wearing a trench hat, Sarah and three, same-height state military officers wearing their hats and uniforms, including one with short brown hair and a brown mustache, the second has buzz-cut brown hair and is bulky and the third being in his mid 20's with medium brown hair, are preparing to leave with Kid Winry, who is holding Mr. Bobo in her arms, to the Kanda Clinic. "Winry." Yuriy said as he puts his right hand on Kid Winry's left shoulder. "We won't be away too long. You be a good little girl, okay. When we get back we can cook up dinner!" Yuriy said with a smile as the screen moves to the left to show middle bodies of the three state military officers, then the scene cuts to Kid Winry nodding with a happy smile.

The Resembool Woods, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 7:03 AM

After Winry's flashback of her parents, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, at the ice and snow-covered Resembool Woods near the Elric Household, Winry starts to shed tears of sadness and puts her head down while wearily leaning on the tree.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 18, 1999 7:03 AM/The Lightning Wing - January 18, 1999 7:03 AM

As The Lightning Wing flies to the left, the scene cuts to The Lightning Wing Bridge, where The Lightning is about to summon the hitman/bounty hunter-like demon, Bounty Hitman through The Lightning Book that he already got from The Lightning Wing Secret Library, but with a different chant. "I've failed to kill that bitch Winry Rockbell with Teddy Scare, but now I'll re-summon the demon who is _TRULY_ responsible for destroying her life! Tum muneris venator Hitman statim liberari, qui olim tu poteris liberari ut interficias et iterum! summon the bounty hunter/hitman-like demon, Bounty Hitman! All while he returns to the bridge. "Vide etiam daemonia a occisio, ut tibi vitam Periculosus! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning summoned as Bounty Hitman appears before his eyes again via lightning teleportation as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, with Kagetane entering the bridge through its back door, astonished that his master has summoned a demon more than once. "Amscray, Mask Brain!" Bounty Hitman hissed as he pushes Kagetane out of the way with his left hand, making the latter back away. "So, Lord Lightning. I see you're still in charge!" Bounty Hitman said as he approaches The Lightning, who is already sitting on his Lightning Chair. "Excellent!" Bounty Hitman hissed happily as he stops approaching The Lightning, with the latter giggling evilly and nods. "Yes!" The Lightning replied as he raises his eyes. "Now I have a job, _for you!_ **SYKES! MANSLEY!"** The Lightning called angrily as Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley slowly enter through the bridge's back door, with one trying to carry a silver briefcase filled with 1 millinillion Cenz in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins of silver and the other trying harder to carry a silver briefcase filled with 1 millinillion Cenz in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins of silver, and once they reached an impatient Lightning, Kent Mansley and Bill Sykes drop the silver briefcases filled with 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins of silver, they drop them right on The Lightning's laps and start to pant violently and back away slightly, making the other villains laugh a bit. "No problem, once it pays!" Bounty Hitman replied as he waves his left hand in a chopping manner. The Lightning then opens the gold latches of the first briefcase with his right hand and left claw, with only them being shown, showing 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins of silver sparkling in amazement while Heaven choir singing is heard. "Yeah, that looks just about right!" Bounty Hitman said as he greedily reaches his left hand out at the goods inside the briefcase while wiggling his left fingers in greed, but The Lightning slams it closed. **"HEY!"**

Bounty Hitman growled as he back his left hand away while no longer wiggling his left fingers. _"Half now_...The other half when you kill that Edward Elric!" The Lightning hissed as he squints at Bounty Hitman while holding the briefcase closed with his right hand and left claw. "Edward Elric?" Bounty Hitman asked as he scratches his chin with his left hand. "Certainly a bounty hunter **AND** hitman of your reputation will not have a problem with him!" Kagetane added as he shrugs his shoulders while the screen zooms out of him. "Of course not!" Bounty Hitman replied aggressively as he raises his left fist and clunches it. "I'll pulverize him! I'll pulverize them **ALL! LIKE THIS!"** Bounty Hitman exclaimed as he pulls out his gun blaster from his chest with his right hand and comically tries to blast Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley with it as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, but the two duck for cover, only having their hairs vaporized, making The Lightning, Kagetane and Bounty Hitman laugh, as well as the laser beam destroying the back door. "I'd love to hang around, but I've got work to do!" Bounty Hitman growled as The Lightning deviously passes the first silver briefcase filled with 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins of silver to Bounty Hitman with his right hand, the latter of whom takes it with his left hand and heads downstairs to kill Edward and company.

The Lightning Wing Spa Room, The Lightning Wing - January 18, 1999 7:04 AM

Downstairs in The Lightning Wing Spa Room, The She-Lightning and Lightna are seen sitting together, getting pedicures and manicures for their sore, pointed toe nails and finger nails from three L-Bots but when Bounty Hitman passed through with the first half of his reward and his blaster, Lightna gave herself the idea to go shopping with him! "Oh, bounty!" Lightna called as Bounty Hitman turns around to see what he wants. "Yeah?" Bounty Hitman asked as he raises his left eyes, then Lightna knocks one of the three L-Bots pampering her and The She-Lightning away with her bare left foot so she can put her idea into action. "A demon with cash is **MY** kind of demon!" Lightna replied as the screen zooms in on her. "Come on..." Lightna whispered as he curls her left index finger at her while grinning. "Well, lead the way!" Bounty Hitman replied as he nods and leaves the screen to go shopping with Lightna.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 7:05 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the living room, Trisha was taking a nice, long quiet nap on the living room couch until she opens her eyes while they glow light lavender, meaning she has found out spiritually who is truly responsible for the deaths of Yuriy Rockbell and Sarah Rockbell, horrifying her as it makes her gasp, reluctantly ready to tell Winry, who is washing the dishes in the kitchen, the horrifying truth about her parents' murder. "Winry, darling...Come over here...There's something _TRULY_ awful I have to tell you...About your parents..." Trisha whimpered as she sheds tears of sadness then an almost saddened and speechless Winry comes over to her mother-in-law and sits next to her on the coach to learn the awful truth about her parents' murder. "Winry, get the others here too." Trisha requested as she puts her right hand on Winry's left shoulder, the latter of whom gets up to inform the rest of the family about the truth of her parents' murder. Once the whole family as sitting on the living room couch next to Trisha and Winry, they're about to learn the horrifying truth of Yuriy and Sarah's murder. "Originally we thought that Dennis Flint aka Scar was your parents' killer...We were wrong." Trisha began as she creates a spiritual computer screen to show Scar and his story. "What?" Winry asked quietly in confusion. "Turns out Scar was only the _ACCOMPLICE_...The _REAL_ killer has been from his confinement in The Lightning Book more than once." Trisha continued as this confused Winry even more. "What are you talking about?" Winry asked in greater confusion as she shakes her head. _"THIS_ is the **DEMON** who killed your parents." Trisha continued as she creates a spiritual computer screen to show Bounty Hitman and his story, leaving the whole family shattered and speechless, especially Winry, who gets up and looks away in anger and grief. "His name is Bounty Hitman. He's an intergalactic demon bounty hunter and hitman who murdered trillions of people through the universe... _ONLY FOR WEALTH_..." Trisha continued offscreen as Winry angrily starts to clunch her left fist. "You got this wrong..." Winry muttered as she puts her head down in anger and outrage. "Merely a minute ago The Lightning freed Bounty Hitman from his confinement in The Lightning Book again...Over ten years after committing the murder of Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell." Trisha continued as the scene cuts to the screen zooming in on Winry's shattered face while she is about to have a black and white flashback of the true murder of her parents.

The Kanda Clinic, Kanda, Ishval – July 17, 1988 9:47 PM

In a flashback of the Kanda Clinic, things were starting to go smooth until someone bursts through the door after knocking it down, it was Bounty Hitman **AND** Flint Dennis! Who've come to kill Yuriy and Sarah in exchange for The Lightning rewarding them with wealth after sending the two kill them, right in front of Kid Winry! Then Yuriy takes his surgeon cap off and puts it on his surgery table. "Who the hell are you two!? And what makes you think you can burst in like that!?" Sarah asked loudly in outrage as she puts her hands on one her surgery table. **"I AM BOUNTY HITMAN!"** Bounty Hitman exclaimed viciously as he pulls out his blaster gun from his chest holster with his right hand. "And I can burst anywhere I want!" Bounty Hitman added as he points at Yuriy and Sarah with his left index finger, which made Kid Winry scared as she hides behind her parents, hugging Mr. Bobo really tight. "And in order to gain me and Flint's reward, **I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!"** Bounty Hitman roared as he charges at Yuriy and Sarah, to which Yuriy flung himself in front of Sarah in a vain attempt to protect her as the screen zooms in on them, but are simply shot and impaled in their hearts by Bounty Hitman's blaster gun as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, right in front of a shattered Kid Winry as they spill blood, then her parents' dead bodies fall right on top of her, making it hard for her to escape, as well as getting blood on her clothes, making her cry violently, making Bounty Hunter laugh at her maniacally with his left index finger, but when a reluctant Flint was about to finish the job by killing Kid Winry himself after pulling out his knife with his left hand, a jealous and betrayed Bounty Hitman knocks him to the ground by hitting his forehead with the grip handle of his blaster gun, outraging Flint as he falls to the floor in severe pain while bellowing in in severe pain, anger and betrayal, as well as leaving a forehead-sized, purple bruise on his forehead, which is bleeding from the inside. **"BOUNTY HITMAN! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"** Flint asked loudly in outrage as he shrugs his shoulders in anger. **"THIS LITTLE BITCH IS MINE!"** Bounty Hitman answered loudly as he tries to blast and impale Kid Winry with his blaster gun, but the latter dodges it just in time by breaking free from her parents' lifeless bodies, but Mr. Bobo was vaporized to nearly nothing from the demon's blaster gun, cheering Bounty Hitman up a bit as he giggles crazily. After the horrible deed was done, Bounty Hitman and Flint exit the Kanda Clinic's front entrance and meet up with a satisfied Lightning, who is holding a silver briefcase filled with 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins in his right hand for Bounty Hitman and another silver briefcase filled with 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins in his left claw for Flint while grinning with evil satisfaction, satisfying Bounty Hitman and Scar as well because The Lightning kept his part of the deal, then he opens it, showing the 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins and astonishes Bounty Hitman while doing a hey sexy whistle, then The Lightning closes it and passes Bounty Hitman's reward to him as the latter takes it with his right hand after putting back his blaster gun in his chest holster with his left hand. "It's a pleasure doing business with you!" The Lightning said as he shakes Bounty Hitman's left hand with his right hand, though this alone infuriated and outrage a betrayed Flint because he didn't receive a handshake from The Lightning and found out that The Lightning played him for a fool and did **NOT** keep his part of the deal! Only with Bounty Hitman! All while Scare furiously clunches his fists as they let out blood while dripping on the ground. **"HEY! WE HAD A DEAL!"**

Flint roared as he raises his left blood-covered fist and clunches it even harder, making The Lightning and Bounty Hitman chuckle at him. "Thought about it, didn't work for me!" The Lightning replied mockingly as he shrugs his shoulders until activating his right foot's lade heel with high-pitched Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, then kicks and impales Flint in the chest with it, sending him flying as he screams in agonizing pain while vomiting blood and his chest spews blood until finally roll falling on the floor. **"HA! YOU REALLY THOUGH I WOULD GIVE SUCH A REWARD TO A MERE HUMAN LIKE YOU!?"** The Lightning asked loudly in insult as he puts his hands on his hips. "And here's a little going away present!" The Lightning yelled as he pulls out a Lightning Bomb from his utility belt with his right hand. "Trick or treat!" The Lightning squealed mockingly as he tosses it at the forehead of an almost dead, whimpering Flint, who laid in a puddle of his own blood on the floor from where he was impaled, moans in agonizing pain while trying to reach his right hand out, then the scene cuts to The Lightning passing Flint's silver briefcase filled with 1 millinillion of every currency in cash, rare, multi-colored jewels, bars and coins gold and bars and coins to Bounty Hitman as the latter happily takes it with his right hand. **"HHHAHHAAHHAAHHHHHHAAAA!"** The Lightning and Bounty Hitman laughed as the Kanda Clinic explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, seemingly killing Flint, with The Lighting puts his right hand on Bounty Hitman's left shoulder while Bounty Hitman puts his left hands on The Lightning's right shoulder while hold his double reward inn his right hand and walk away in sadistic friendship, this ends Winry's flashback of how she really lost her parents.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 7:06 AM

After Winry's flashback of Bounty Hitman killing her parents, the episode cuts back to modern day 1999, in the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, Winry, with the screen zooming in on her tears of pure sadness in her eyes, snaps at her family as she turns around. **"EDWARD, KIDS, TRISHA, ALPHONSE, DEN! I WATCHED MY PARENTS DIE AND WE CHASED DOWN THE WRONG MAN, NOW YOU'RE TELLING THAT THERE'S SUSPICIONS FOR OVER TEN YEARS!"** Winry roared violently with tears of rage in her eyes as the rest of the Elric family are shocked by her reaction while looking at her. **"WH-WH-WHY WEREN'T WE TOLD ABOUT THIS!?"** Winry asked loudly in rage as she shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. "Settle down sweetie-" Trisha was about to reply until an enraged Winry as Trisha lowers her right hand down to try and calm her daughter-in-law down, but to no avail. **"NO, I HAVE NO INTENTION OF SETTLING DOWN, THIS BASTARD KILLED BY PARENTS AND HE'S STILL OUT THERE!"** Winry roared with pure rage and tears of fury in her eyes as she points at the front door with her left index finger, then storms out of the living and heads upstairs to the master bedroom to cry herself to sleep, to which she does.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - January 18, 1999 7:06 AM

Back at The Lightning Wing, in it's bridge, The Lightning is about to cast a spell on Winry to have her permanently transformed into a demon once she kills Bounty Hitman. "Winry, if you can't beat us, **YOU MIGHT AS WELL JOIN US! HHHAAHHAA!"** The Lightning laughed as he prepares to put Winry under his spell. "Ut puella qui vult vindictam o si mihi iungere succedant et non responsum! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning casted as a pinkish-purple twinkly entity appears from his right palm and flies out of The Lightning Wing through its front windows to put Winry under its spell.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 12:58 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, after crying herself to sleep for five hours straight, Winry finally falls asleep, though now she has nightmares about her false confrontation with Scar five years ago, to which the Pinkish-Purple Twinkly Entity enters her mind to make them worse by adding Bounty Hitman to the story after entering through the master bedroom's window.

The Kanda Clinic, Kanda, Ishval – July 17, 1988 9:47 PM/The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 12:58 PM

In Winry's nightmare of the Kanda Clinic, Bounty Hitman charges at Yuriy and Sarah, to which Yuriy flung himself in front of Sarah in a vain attempt to protect her as the screen zooms in on them, but are simply shot and impaled in their hearts by Bounty Hitman's blaster gun as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects, right in front of a shattered Kid Winry as they spill blood, then her parents' dead bodies fall right on top of her, making it hard for her to escape, as well as getting blood on her clothes, making her cry violently, making Bounty Hunter laugh at her maniacally with his left index finger, this made Winry toss and turn as the scene cuts back to modern day 1999.

The Central City Historic District, Central City, Amestris - January 18, 1994 12:45 PM

In Winry's black ad white nightmare of the Central City Historic District, Winry, in her normal clothes, is saddened and outraged that Scar killed Yuiry and Sarah Rockbell for no reason, with only the front of his upper body being seen, excluding his left arm while glaring and Winry puts her hands together. "You killed them for no reason!" Winry muttered as she drops on her knees, with only her knees being shown. "They never even gave me a chance!" Scar hissed as he turns his head around and glares at Winry, with only the middle of his face being shown. **"WHAT ABOUT MY PARENTS!? DID YOU GIVE THEM A CHANCE!? DID YOU!?"** Winry asked loudly in pure rage with tears of rage in her eyes as she pulls out her pistol from her jacket and aims it at an unintimidated Scar, still shedding tears of rage, this made Winry both toss, turn and whimper in sorrow and pain as the scene cuts back to modern day 1999.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 18, 1999 1:01 PM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, the Pinkish-Purple Twinkly Entity has successfully cursed Winry, giving her the strength to killl Bounty Hitman, with the first sign of the curse her eyes turn blood-red. Once under the spell, Winry hops out of bed, jumps out the window with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap beam sound effects by breaking through its glass, lands on her 1983 Jeep CJ-7 Renegade's driver's seat and aggressively floors it to go off and get her revenge on Bounty Hitman, all while shedding tears of vengeful rage, but Edward, Alphonse, Trisha, Maes, Trisha Jr., Rosie and Den hear the crash-through of the master bedroom's window, worrying them greatly as they decide to go after her, excluding Den and the kids. "Guys, Winry's in trouble! We have to stop her before she does bad!" Edward yelled as he heads upstairs to the master bedroom to put on his black boots, then jumps off the staircase and swiftly lands on his feet. "Den, watch the kids for me! I have to stop Winry from doing something she'll regret!" Edward yelled as he points at Den with his left index finger, then he prepares to telepathically contact Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help stop Winry from doing something she'll regret. "Guys, Winry jumped out the window and drove off to do something terrible! We need to stop her before something bad happens! Meet us at Main Street!" Edward informed. "We're on our way!" Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria replied as they finish their telepathical chat with Edward, then he, Alphonse and Trisha dash out the front door help their friends stop Winry before something bad happens.

The Central City Mall, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Amestris – January 18, 1999 1:04 PM/The Central City Mall Fountain Area, The Central City Mall, The Central City Garment District, Central City, Central City, Amestris – January 18, 1999 1:04 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Mall, in it's ice and snow-covered exterior fountain, Bounty Hitman, with his blaster gun in his chest holster, who is carrying an airplane-sized pink and black private jet, an airport-sized pink and black airline plane, a cruise ship-sized pink and black yacht, an ocean-sized pink and black cruise ship, a garage-sized ultra-fast pink and black sports car, a mile-long pink and black limo, every rare multi-colored flowers in the world, a house-sized pink and black television set, a living room-sized pink and black laptop, museum-sized demon statues, luxury pink and black perfume, every kind of rare jewelry in the world, every type of rare weapons in the world, a planet-sized pink and black space shuttle, a lake-sized pink and black submarine, a ceiling-sized pink and black chandelier, every type of rare clothing in the world, every type of rare toenail polish in the world, every type of rare fingernail polish in the world, every type of rare makeup in the world, museum exhibit-sized demon paintings, every type of furniture in the world, rare gourmet chocolate, a city-sized mansion, every type of rare fine-china in the world, desk-sized demon magazines, every type of rare sportsgear in the world, a sedan-sized bicycle and an RV-sized motorcycle in his hands that Lightna spent on with his money is following Lightna, who is laughing, twirling and skipping around, who is wearing a black and gold fedora hat, a golden crown, sexy leather pants, black and gold sunglasses, long, sexy leather gloves, sexy leggings, sexy leather high heels, a sexy, sleeveless leather shirt, breast-sized ten golden necklaces, three golden bracelets on both wrists and a golden ring belt, which she also spent Bounty Hitman's money on it as well to shop some more, with screen zooming in on the two demons. "I can't tell you how much I enjoy spending time with you!" Lightna said as she looks at her pointy right fingernails. "Haha! Shall we shop some more?" Lightna asked with a confinement but greedy smile as she briefly turns her around and looks at Bounty Hitman with expectations that they'll keep shopping. "Great idea, but I'm kind of out of cash." Bounty Hitman replied as he reluctantly shrugs his shoulders while the scene cuts to Lightna's feet stopping to walk. "No more _money?"_ Lightna asked angrily but quietly as she turns around and glares at an offscreen Bounty Hitman while pulling down her sunglasses halfway with her right hand, then puts them back in place. "But, you've been spending **MY** money like there's no tomorrow!" Bounty Hitman said in fear as Lightna angrily approaches him, who is literally shaking in fear. **"STUPID!"** Lightna snarled as she grabs the first half of her shopping from Bounty Hitman's right hand with her right hand. **"DEMON!"** Lightna snarled again as she grabs the second half of her shopping from Bounty Hitman's left hand with her right hand then knocks Bounty Hitman down to the ice and snow-covered ground by kicking him in the testicles with her right foot, causing him to cry in agonizing spew blood from his mouth and testicles, which creates a puddle of his own blood to lay on while whimpering in agonizing pain. **"GRARGHH! GET LOST, LOSER! HURGH!"** Lightna roared as she sticks her tongue out on Bounty Hitman, then turns around and furiously lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to wallow in her shopping. "Lightna, wait!" Bounty Hitman called as he manages to get up halfway ad reaches his left hand at her, despite her being gone already. "There's plenty where that came from! I'll get the rest when I kill Edward Elric!" Bounty Hitman continued loudly as he widens his arms. "Don't go!" Bounty Hitman yelled as he finally manages to get up halfway. **"PLEASE COME BACK!"**

Bounty Hitman pleaded loudly as he throws a temper tantrum by stomping the ground repeatedly. **"NOW I'M PISSED!"** Bounty Hitman roared as he pulls out his blaster gun from his chest holster with his right hand and shoots every building in the city in half with his blaster gun as it makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm laser beam sound effects and the buildings explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, to which their falling debris crush the cars near them, making them explode with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects as well, killing numerous people. **"HHAHA! THIS IS GONNA BE EASY!"** Bounty Hitman cackled as he raises his left fist in the air and clunches it while the screen zooms in on him, then Edward, in his Mega Alchemist form, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, who are in their state military uniforms, swiftly enter the battlefield to stop Bounty Hitman, relived that the make it there before Winry. "Huh?" Bounty Hitman asked as he turns around and sees our heroes, excluding Winry, ready to fight him, all while they get into their fighting postures, with the screen zooming out out of Bounty Hitman. "Alchemists!?" Bounty Hitman asked loudly as he backs away slightly. **"JUST IN TIME!"** Bounty Hitman exclaimed as he tries to shoot Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria simultaneously with his blaster gun, but Winry, who is still in her winter clothes and now has razor-sharp claws and wields a pink, white-striped demonic blade blaster, to which she uses it to deflect Bounty Hitman's blast into the sky, making our other heroes gasp in disbelief, never realizing that she is _that_ strong. "So Winry Rockbell, after more than ten years we meet again!" Bounty Hitman hissed as he approaches an offscreen Winry, clunching his left fist while the screen zooms in on him. "And besides, what do you want from me anyway?" Bounty Hitman asked as he points at Winry with his left index finger. "Remember Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell!?" Winry asked loudly as she clunches her claws. **"MY PARENTS THAT YOU SHOT DOWN IN COLD BLOOD!? FOR MONEY!?"** Winry asked loudly offscreen as Bounty Hitman started to chuckle while the screen zooms in on him. **"HHAHHA! WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ANYWAY!? HHHAAHHAAHHAA!"** Bounty Hitman laughed maniacally as he puts his hands on his hips, still holding his blaster gun in his right hand. **"EVERYTHING! AND I WON'T LET THEIR DEATHS BE IN VAIN! RRRRAARGARGHRR!"** Winry roared as she starts to shed tears of vengeful rage charges at Bounty Hitman with a powerful battle cry and repeatedly slashes his entire body with her Blade Blaster, making the demon scream in agonizing pain while blood spews from his wounds that Winry inflected on him, as well as leaving huge tears on his trench coat, then the screen moves to the right to show a completely shocked baffled Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria. "Look!" A transformed Alphonse said as he points at an enraged Winry with his right index finger. "What's gotten into Winry?" A transformed Alphonse asked as he looks at Riza, then the scene cuts to an infuriated, crying Winry impaling Bounty Hitman in the chest with her Blade Blaster, causing the latter to scream louder in agonizing pain while blood spews from his impaled chest and vomits out blood until finally roll falling on the ice and snow-covered ground, laying in a puddle of his own blood on the ground from where he was impaled and moans in agonizing pain while trying to get up, giving Winry the opportunity to prepare her Vengeance Blade Blaster Blast Attack. **"VENGEANCE BLADE BLASTER FI-!"** Winry was about to shout and blast Bounty Hitman with it until Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush over to her and restrain her by the back of her shoulders, knowing she's under some kind of spell, much to a resisting Winry's denial. **"WINRY! STOP! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH YOU! SOMETHING EVIL!"**

Edward yelled as he looks at an angrily crying Winry. **"LET GO OF ME!"** Winry snarled as she knocks our other heroes, except Roy, to the ice and snow-covered to the ground with her elbows as they grunt in pain. **"HE DESERVES THIS!"** Winry exclaimed viciously with tears in her eyes as she aims her Vengeance Blade Blaster at a weeping and severely wounded Bounty Hitman while the screen zooms in on her furious, tear-filled face. **"WINRY, STOP THIS!"** Roy yelled as he looks at a crying Winry and grabs her Vengeance Blade Blaster and tries to take it from her, only to enrage Winry even more. **"LET GO!"** Winry snarled as tries to pull back her Vengeance Blade Blaster from a struggling Roy. **"YOU'RE UNDER SOME KIND OF SPELL!"** Roy yelled as he looks at Winry and her Vengeance Blade Blaster while his hands start to slip from his grips on the Vengeance Blade Blaster, leaving Winry in complete and furious denial. **"I'M NOT!"** Winry roared as she pushed Roy away with her Vengeance Blade Blaster, resulting in her teeth turning razor-sharp, then Bounty Hitman finally manages to get up while the screen zooms out of him. **"VENGEANCE BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Winry shouted as she tries to blast Bounty Hitman with her Vengeance Blaster Blade, but Roy intervenes by grabbing her Vengeance Blaster Blade, but this time he pulls it too a different direction, resulting in Winry blasting and destroying the mall's ice and snow-covered fountain with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, leaving a now standing but afraid Bounty Hitman unharmed. **"COME ON, GIVE US THE BLADE BLASTER!"** Edward shouted as he rushes over to Winry from behind and grabs her Vengeance Blaster Blade and tries to take it from her, much to a furiously crying Winry's resistance. **"WINRY, YOU CAN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS!"** A transformed Alphonse yelled as he, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush over to Winry from behind as well as they grab her Vengeance Blade Blaster to try and help Edward take it away from her, struggling to take it from her as she resists more violently, this struggle alone gave Bounty Hitman the chance to escape. **"UH, I THINK I HEAR MY MOTHER CALLING!"** Bounty Hitman shouted in fear with his legs shaking and escapes via turning around and running away while wailing in fear, though he is still severely injured. **"HEY! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"** A transformed Alphonse yelled as he points at an already gone Bounty Hitman with his right index finger. **"WHAT!? OH NO!"** Riza replied loudly as the screen moves to left to show her shocked face, though our other heroes' distraction at Bounty Hitman's easy escape gave a screaming Winry to knock them right off her Vengeance Blade Blaster to the ground with the blaster itself, to which Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria only suffer minor injuries on their chests and back, then viciously goes after Bounty Hitman while roaring with tears of vengeance in her eyes, much to her family and friends' worryness and shock as they get up, then they go after her.

The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – January 18, 1999 1:08 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Industrial District, a partially healed Bounty Hitman, with the slashes on his trench coat still their, is fleeing from Winry until stopping near a warehouse parking lot, which has a 1993 red sedan outside its garage doors to rest. **"DHUGHUHHHG! THAT BITCH'S WACKED!"** Bounty Hitman cried as he waves his left hand down in outrage and fear. **"BOUNTY HITMAN!"** Kagetane called viciously as only his feet and the back of his lower legs being shown while the screen zooms out of a startled Bounty Hitman. "Is the universally feared bounty hunter and hitman _REALLY_ running scared from a little girl!?" Kagetane asked mockingly as the screen moves up to show his body, with his cane sword in his left had. "B-But you don't understa-" Bounty Hitman was about reply until Kagetane wickedly interrupts him. "I wonder what The Lightning would do if I told him what a coward you are!" Kagetane interrupted as he pats his cane sword on his right hand with his left hand and circles Bounty Hitman, who shakes in fear, as well as repeatedly biting off his left fingernails. "Actually it would quiet enjoyable to watch him tear you limb from limb! **HAHAAHA!"** Kagetane cackled deviously as he shrugs his shoulders, stops patting his cane sword on his left hand with his right hand and stops circling Bounty Hitman, who is still shaking in fear and repeatedly biting off his left fingernails, but this time he wets himself! Afraid of the consequences that The Lightning will inflicted on him if he finds out he's a coward. "Come on now, Kagetane!" Bounty Hitman replied as he stops shaking in fear and bitting off his left fingernails and opens his arms. "Y-Y-Yo-You wouldn't wanna go and do that!" Bounty Hitman continued as he respectfully approaches Kagetane, then points at him with his left index finger, to which now it's nails are now gone halfway, all while the screen zooms out of the two demons. "We demons gotta stick together! **VILLAINS!** Best of friends! Hahahhahaa!" Bounty Hitman said as he pats Kagetane's right shoulder with his left hand. "Hahhaaha! Right?" Bounty Hitman asked as he shakes Kagetane's right hand with his left hand, all while the screen moves up to show Kagetane's face. "Hmmmm..." Kagetane thought to himself as his head lifts up halfway. "Don't worry!" Kagetane replied as he ends his handshake with Bounty Hitman.

"I wouldn't think of finking on my 'best buddy!'" Kagetane said sarcastically as he does and air quote expression with his right index finger and right middle finger, then stops the expression. "Yeah! That's the unholy spirit!" Bounty Hitman replied as he pats Kagetane's right shoulder with his left hand again. "You had me worried their for a second!" Bounty Hitman said as he and Kagetane give each other a thumbs up. "Ha! See you!" Bounty Hitman finished as he waves goodbye with his left hand and turns around to resume his escape from Winry as he leaves the screen. "You can count on it!" Kagetane lied as he points at Bounty Hitman with his right index finger. "What a fool! **HA!"** Bounty Hitman sneered as he waves his left hand down in in mockery as he leaves the screen and resumes his escape from Winry. "What a fool!" Kagetane sneered as he nods and then takes out a silver, smart phone-shaped voice and image replicator from his right side pocket with his right hand, points it at an unsuspecting Bounty Hitman, with only the back of the latter's body being shown and absorbs his body's image with his voice and image replicator. Once Kagetane absorbed Bounty Hitman's body image with his voice and image replicator, Kagetane looks at it and the device, showing a hologram of Bounty Hitman's entire body as it spins 360 degrees. "My voice and image replicator will come in handy! **HAHA!"** Kagetane cackled as he admires looking at a hologram of Bounty Hitman's entire body while it still spins 360 degrees.

The Central City Industrial District Warehouse, The Central City Industrial District, Central City, Amestris – January 18, 1999 8:08 PM

At the ice and snow-covered Central City Industrial District Warehouse, which has random-colored boxes and oil barrels, several car tires and two 1992 silver sedans inside, The Lightning, Kagetane and twenty L-Bots, who are holding their blasters, enter the warehouse through its rust-covered exit door. "Huh?" Bounty Hitman asked as he turns around and notices The Lightning, Kagetane and their twenty L-Bots approaching him. "What do you wanna see me about!?" The Lightning asked loudly as he, Kagetane and their twenty L-Bots stop approaching Bounty Hitman. "Oh l-listen Lord Lightning! Please don't do anything rash!" Bounty Hitman said as he respectfully approaches The Lightning, Kagetane and their twenty L-Bots, then does a waving stop hand expression with both hands while holding his blaster gun in his right hand. "I promise I can explain everything i-if you just give me a chance to-" Bounty Hitman was about to reply until he realizes that Kagetane lied to him that The Lightning wanted to see him tonight with a brief "Huh?". "Hey, wait a minute! I didn't wanna see you!" Bounty Hitman said as he points at a doubtful Lightning with his left index finger. "Kagetane said you wan't to see me!" Bounty Hitman said as he points at an offscreen Kagetane with his left index finger and then points at himself with his left thumb, and an even more doubtful Lightning turns around and glares at an offscreen Kagetane, believing that he was the one who set him and Bounty Hitman up. "I have no idea what he's talking about, my lord." Kagetane lied as he shrugs his shoulders, then turns back around glares at Bounty Hitman. **"WHAT!? YOU BACKSTABBING SON OF A BITCH! GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECE OF SHI-!"** Bounty Hitman was about to snap as he points at Kagetane with his left index finger until he, Kagetane, The Lightning and their twenty L-Bots hear a loud bang coming from the warehouse's rust-covered exit door. It was Winry! Who is still crying tears of vengeance, violently knocks down the door with her right foot, which now has razor-sharp toenails protruding from her winter boots. "Ah, Winry. So nice of you to drop by!" Kagetane said as he turns around and looks at Winry and mockingly bows like a theater performer, though this made her angrier. But as Winry was about to slowly storm over to Bounty Hitman, The Lightning, Kagetane and their twenty L-Bots while aiming her Vengeance Blade Blaster at them, a twenty first L-Bot behind a gray oil barrel over a medium-sized box is about to blast her from behind, but the girl turned around, leaped with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and knocks his head off with her right foot as the robot foot soldier's severed head and blaster fall to the floor while the L-Bot himself falls to the floor back first! Then she swiftly lands back on the floor on her feet. This prompted the remaining twenty L-Bots to try and blast Winry, but the latter lifted the two 1992 silver sedans with ease and throws it at the twenty remaining L-Bots before they can even pull the trigger on their blasters and at a shaking Bounty Hitman against the wall, though Bounty Hitman and four L-Bots managed to dodge it via roll falling, with the other sixteen L-Bots crushed like bugs on the wall with their robotic parts all over the place. **"WOAH! THAT WAS CLOSE!"**

Bounty Hunter screamed as he gets up and cleans the sweat off his head with his left hand in relief. **"ARRGGHRHHRRGH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"** Bounty Hitman commanded viciously in fear as he turns around, pushes the four remaining L-Bots out of his way and runs out the warehouse's rust-covered doorless entrance to once again escape from Winry's vengeful wrath. **"STOP THE LIAR! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"** Kagetane commanded furiously as he points at an already gone Bounty Hitman with his right finger while the screen zooms in on him after the four remaining L-Bots dash out the doorless entrance to capture Bounty Hitman and punish him for his lies, but Kagetane was the one who lied, not Bounty Hitman. Winry tried to go after Bounty Hitman again, but The Lightning spits demon saliva at her while roaring with his frill opened like the Dilophosaurus from Jurassic Park, pinning Winry to the wall as his saliva hardens like cement, then The Lightning closes his frill, with an enraged Winry trying her best to break free, but to no avail. **"HAHHAA!"** The Lightning chuckled as he approaches Winry while lightning summoning his Lightning Scepter with his right hand with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to finish her off, then the scene cuts to Winry's frighten, tear-filled face. "Oh...I should've done this... _A LONG TIME AGO..."_ The Lightning sneered as he shakes his head in regret that he should've killed Winry when she was a kid, this alone made Winry glare at him furiously with tears of anger while the screen zooms in on her, with The Lightning laughing at her offscreen. The Lightning then prepared to approach Winry as he starts to use his Lightning Scepter in a gun-point pose to kill Winry while roaring the latter of whom screams in fear. But just when The Lightning was about to kill Winry with his Lightning Scepter, his illness once again attacks him, causing his right arm to boil green bubbles and swells up like a balloon. **"I NEED MY SERUM!"** The Lightning screamed in agonizing pain offscreen as this confused Winry, not knowing that The Lightning needs his serum to stay alive, then the scene cuts to The Lightning dropping his Lightning Scepter while screaming in agonizing pain. While suffering from his illness, a screaming Lightning turns around and rests his bubble boiling and swelling right arm on a medium-sized box, with a close up of his bubble boiling and swelling right arm growing twice as big, making The Lightning scream even louder in agonizing pain with only his bubble boiling and bigger selling right arm being shown. This was loud enough for Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to hear as this prompted them to storm in through the doorless exit and try to look for Winry via looking around desperately. "Winry! Where are you!?" Edward asked loudly as he, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria try desperately to look for Winry, but they found her, pinned to the wall by The Lightning's harden demon saliva, running out of oxygen due to the pressure of the hardened saliva on her body. "Winry!" Edward shouted as the screen zooms in on him, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria until they rush to Winry's aid, the latter of whom has the screen zooming in on her beginning to pass out from the pressure of the hardened demon saliva on her body that is taking away her oxygen afterwards, with an offscreen Lightning being heard moaning and whimpering in pain. "Winry! Oh no!" Riza gasped as she looks at Winry. "Winry, are you alright?" Edward asked as he grabs the hardened demon saliva and tears it off Winry, though she is still running out of oxygen, resulting in her passing out, worrying our other heroes even more. "Winry! Speak to me!" Edward begged as he pats Winry's right cheek while landing on his chest. "She's running out of oxygen!" Riza said as she nods. "We've gotta get her home!"

A transformed Alphonse said as Edward picks up Winry to carry her in his arms while a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria get up to escape with Winry to have her treated for her oxygen loss, with her husband about to carry her. **"KAGETANE!"** The Lightning called in agonizing pain. "Get her out of here, guys! I'll cover you!" Roy shouted as he, Edward, who is carrying Winry, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Riza, Jean and Maria bravely back away before finally running out the warehouse's doorless exit to tend to take Winry home to treat her oxygen loss, to which they do. **"ARGHGRHHRGH! MY SERUM!"** The Lightning screamed as Kagetane comes to his aid with a vial of the serum to cure him under his hat. "Yes, my lord!" Kagetane replied as he nods and pulls out The Lightning's serum from under his hat with his right hand to give it to him so he can drink it, then Kagetane puts his hat back on. **"ARGHGRRHHGGRRHHGHHHRGHHRG! MY SERUM!"** The Lightning roared as the ground began to shake and the warehouse's lights to violently flicker on and off. "He-e-he-Here you go!" Kagetane replied again as he takes the serum's cap off with his right thumb and passes to The Lightning, the latter of whom grabs it with his right hand drinks it, curing that disease of his. then gets up and roars angrily as the screen quickly zooms out of the ice and snow-covered Central City Industrial District Warehouse.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 19, 1999 6:51 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, Winry, in her underwear, with a respirator on her nose and mouth, is restoring her oxygen and put her under an anesthetic with a heart monitor checking her pulse via heart monitor wires attached to her breasts, is waking up from her second fiasco with Bounty Hitman, then wearily gets up and takes the respirator off her nose and mouth and pants heavily and when she turned around, Winry saw Edward, who was barefoot, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, sleeping next to the right side of her tummy while holding it with his right hand after rubbing and kissing it several times last night! This made her smile until she gets up, takes off the heart monitor's wires and gets changed into her winter clothes and sets off to finish Bounty Hitman once and for all, though this action was offscreen.

The Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris - January 19, 1999 7:08 AM

At the ice and snow covered Central City Entertainment District, a furious Kagetane rams an outraged and confused Bounty Hitman on a streetlight pole, making the latter grunt in pain. **"KAGETANE! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!? ARE YOU PISSED AT ME FOR PUSHING YOU YESTERDAY!?"** Bounty Hitman asked loudly with his arms opened in outrage and confusion, paralyzed in fear. **"NO! I'M PISSED BECAUSE THE LIGHTNING GAVE YOU SO MUCH WEALTH TO A LOWER-RANK DEMON LIKE YOU WHEN IT SHOULD BE MINE!"** Kagetane answered furiously as he points at Bounty Hitman with his left index finger then puts his hand of his heart with his left hand. Then all of the sudden, Winry, who now has demon wings protruding from the back of her winter coat and pink t-shirt, furiously soars at a prepared Bounty Hitman and impales him slightly in the left collar bone with her laser vision, which makes Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects as blood spews from where he was impaled slightly while growling in pain and roll falls on the ground and growls in pain after Kagetane ran off and lightning teleported back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, all while Winry lands on her feet to resume her battle with Bounty Hitman. "You and I have some unfinished business!" Winry shouted as she points at Bounty Hitman with her right index finger while the screen zooms in on her. "My pleasure!" Bounty Hitman replied as he gets up, clunches his left fist and tries to shoot Winry with his blaster gun, but Winry uses her Vengeance Blade Blaster to deflect Bounty Hitman's blast into the sky again, then they get into a simple fist fight, dodging each other's speedy attacks, making both grunt in anger as Winry sheds tears of vengeance.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 19, 1999 7:10 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the master bedroom, Edward wakes up but when he noticed that Winry was absent, which means she ran off to Bounty Hitman and kill him to avenge her parents, which will permanently turn her into a demon, which horrifies him. "She's gone..." Edward muttered as he gets out of bed and prepare to wake our other heroes via rushing downstairs. **"MOM, ALPHONSE GET UP!"** Edward called as Alphonse and Trisha, who are still in their pajamas, wake up to see what Edward wants. **"GET UP! SHE'S GONE AFTER BOUNTY HITMAN AGAIN!"** Edward yelled as Alphonse and Trisha get out of bed and changed into their winter clothes, to which they will transform afterwards, then Edward raises back upstairs and changes into his red jacket, black shirt, black pants, black boots, white gloves and belt, then jumps off te staircase and swiftly lands on his feet. **"CALL THE OTHERS!"** Edward yelled as he, Alphonse and Trisha nod at each other and dash out the front to rally the rest of our heroes to stop Winry from enacting her revenge on Bounty Hitman.

The Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris - January 19, 1999 8:08 AM

Back at the ice and snow covered Central City Entertainment District, after an hour-long fist fight, Winry, who now as a demon tail protruding from her winter pants and panties as well as horns on her head, easily overpowers Bounty Hitman to the ground as she uses her in a gun-point pose at his face to prevent him from escaping again, making the latter whimper in fear. "Please have mercy, Winry!" Bounty Hitman pleaded as he wipes the tears off his face with his left hand. "I'll give you the **SAME** mercy you gave my parents!" Winry replied angrily as she nods with tears of anger spilling down her eyes and begins to poke her blade blaster into Bounty Hitman's face, all while she grows demon horns. **"WINRY, NO! STOP!"** Edward screamed as he, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria rush over to talk her out of enacting her revenge while the screen zooms out of them. **"DON'T FIRE! YOU'VE GOTTA FIND OUT WHY YOU'RE TURNING INTO A DEMON!"** Alphonse screamed as he does a waving stop hand expression with both hands while the screen zooms in on him. "Save it! This guy deserves whatever I give him!" Winry replied as she turns her head around to look at a transformed Alphonse, then she turns her head back to focus on Bounty Hitman. "Well you'll be the same as them!" Roy hissed as he clunches his right fist while the screen zooms in on him. "Come on, now! You know I'd never really do anything to you! W-we're homies, right!?" Bounty Hitman lied nervously as he shrugs his shoulders. "We're not even close to homies, slime!" Winry replied as she slightly pokes her Vengeance Blade Blaster into Bounty Hitman's face. "Winry! If you kill him, The Lightning's spell will turn you into a demon PERMANENT!" Riza yelled as she reaches her right hand out at Winry then puts her right hand on her heart in desperation that Winry will listen to her family and friends. "I don't give a shit about that! This is **PERSONAL!"** Winry replied aggressively as she turns her head around to look at Riza then she turns her head back to focus on Bounty Hitman again, the latter of whom whimpers in fear as he shakes in fear with the screen zooms in on him. **"YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! YOU'RE AS EVIL AS LIGHTNING AND IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY!"**

Winry exclaimed viciously with tears of rage in her eyes as the screen zooms in on her until the scene cuts to her right finger about to pull the trigger on her blade blaster to kill Bounty Hitman, who is still whimpering and shaking in fear. "Wait, Winry! You're right!" Edward yelled as he nods and slowly approaches Winry to talk her out off enacting her revenge. "She is?" Roy asked in confusion. "You've got every reason to want revenge!" Edward said as he nods. "But the second you pull that trigger... _Your parents would be ashamed of you..."_ Edward muttered angrily as he clunches his right fist while glaring at his wife, then Winry imagines Bounty Hitman as both Yuriy Rockbell and Sarah Rockbell, ashamed and heartbroken that their little girl has become a monster while on their knees, hugging each other. "Mom...Dad?" Winry asked silently in confusion as she lets go of her blaster's trigger halfway. "Winry...We so wanted to see you grow up and be a wonderful woman...You were such a good girl...What happened to you, sweetie...?" Sarah asked as she and Yuriy shed tears of sadness, hugging each other harder, making Winry feel completely guilty and ashamed that she's aiming an evil weapon at her own parents as she bursts into tears, dropping her Vengeance Blade Blaster then falls on the ground on her knees and cries violently, all while the Vengeance Blade Blaster disappears into the ground in a dark pink flash with high-pitched Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, undoing the curse forever as Winry returns to her normal self via her demon claws, teeth, razor-sharp toenails, wings and horns disappearing in a light pink flash with high-pitched Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, though the tears on her clothes were her demonic features protruded from are still their. This relieves Edward and the others as Edward and a transformed Alphonse sit on the ice and snow-covered ground in relief, though the two brothers and the rest of our heroes all sigh in relief. "You made the right choice, Winry." Edward said as he nods, gets up and heads over to a crying Winry and gives her a big hug as the latter turns around and cries on his chest. "Please **DO NOT** scare us like that again!" A transformed Alphonse pleaded as he puts his left cheek on his left hand. "Yeah, it's too much!" Roy said as he puts his left hand on his right shoulder and twirls his neck. "You can say that again!" Riza replied as she puts her hands on her hips while Jean, Maria and a transformed Trisha nod in agreement. But once Edward's hug made Winry feel completely better, an enraged Bounty Hitman gets up and tries to smack Winry with his blaster gun while growling angrily, but Edward shields her with his body and the demon's blaster gun only left a little dent in the back of Edward's Mega Alchemist armor, which only made him sneer as he, Winry and Alphonse get up as the three teens and the others get into their fighting postures after coming to their aid. **"YOU SHOULD'VE FINISHED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"** Bounty Hitman exclaimed as he points at our heroes with his left index finger and then clunches his left fist in rage. "Winry, Alphonse, mom, guys, I'll take it from here!" Edward ensured as he pulls out his Blaster Blade. **"YOU'LL FUCKING PAY KILLING WINRY'S PARENTS!"** Edward exclaimed viciously but heroically as he prepares to do his Blade Blaster Attack, making Bounty Hitman let out a brief "Huh?" while the screen zooms in on him. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Bounty Hitman with it, blowing the latter to pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after screaming in pain.

The Lightning Wing - January 19, 1999 8:08 AM

With his revenge curse plan ruined, an enraged Lightning prepares to resurrect Bounty Hitman using his resurrection spell through his Lightning Scepter. "Alchemists! This isn't over! Not by a long shot! Reduxitque qui daemonium non obstante quod bis, ut magis est vitium tuam resurrectionem confitemur! **RARGGH!"** The Lightning roared as he uses his Lightning Scepter to send a stroke of lightning towards Bounty Hitman's remains to resurrect him, which he did.

The Central City Entertainment Disctrict, Central City, Amestris - January 19, 1999 8:08 AM

After the chant, Bounty Hitman evolves into his most powerful form, Super Bounty Hitman! He has a more cyborganic and Western appearance! All while his voice deepens as he laughs evilly. Then Edward prepares to do his Blade Blaster Attack again, to which now Super Bounty Hitman is prepared for. "Nice try blasting me again, I'll block your attack with theses two digital wanted posters!" Super Bounty Hitman growled as he pulls out two digital wanted posters from his holsters with both hands to shield himself from Edward's Blade Blaster Attack, which didn't intimidate the latter one bit by giving the super demon an unimpressed smirk. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as Super Bounty tried to block it with his two digital wanted posters, but they were mere tissue paper compared to Edward's Blade Blaster Attack as he blasts Super Bounty Hitman and his two digital wanted posters with it, blowing the latter to pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after roaring in pain.

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris – January 19, 1999 10:10 AM

Back at the Elric family's ice and snow-covered house, in the attic, Alphonse draws a picture of Bounty Hitman and marks a red x over it with a red pen. "Hehahe! Hope you enjoy your stay in Hell!" Alphonse taunted as he gets the keys to the table's middle cabinet from his left side pocket with his left hand and uses it to open the table's middle cabinet with his hands, with the screen only showing his hands, then puts the red x-covered picture of Bounty Hitman in the middle cabinet, locks it again and puts the key back in his left side pocket, with only his hands and left hip being shown. "That's one more down!" Alphonse added as he turns around and looks at his smiling mother. **"GRGHRHRGH!AND SOMEDAY, WE'LL PUT LIGHTNING IN THERE TOO!"** Trisha yelled as she playfully grabs Alphonse by the arms and shakes him, making both laugh. Upstairs in the master bedroom, Winry is sitting on the bed, pondering if letting go of her revenge was the right thing to do while looking at the master bedroom's broken window that she broke through yesterday, then Edward comes in and sits next to her to see what was going on. "You okay, Winry?" Edward asked as he puts his right hand on Winry's back. "Yeah. But I still wonder if letting go of my revenge was the right thing to do." Winry asked. "It _WAS_ the right thing to do! Had you not enact your revenge, you would've been a demon forever!" Edward finished with a smile. "Yeah…I guess you're right." Winry replied as she giggled and gave Edward a huge hug! To which Edward hugs her back as they all laugh together while respectfully breaking their hug halfway, with the screen zooming out of the two teens.


End file.
